In heating systems, such as a heat treating furnace using a liquid such as methanol for establishing a hardening atmosphere within the furnace, the methanol is delivered to the furnace by a pressurized nitrogen gas system. The nitrogen is generally stored outdoors and the tank is capped or pressurized with a high pressure nitrogen head. The pressure may be on the order of 45 psi or more. The methanol is passed through suitable indoor piping to the furnace. With a pressurized gas system, a portion of the nitrogen becomes entrained in the methanol and the entrained nitrogen has an adverse effect on the performance of flowmeters in the system. The gas accumulates as bubbles in the flowmeter causing the float of the flowmeter to move erratically and promoting erroneous flow readings. Gas bubbles can also have an adverse effect on the operation of valves in the system.
Therefore, there has been a need for a separator which will remove entrained gas or nitrogen from the liquid, while maintaining the pressurized condition of the liquid supply system.